


Where We Belong

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, exactly one year ago today, I wrote and posted <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/814973">this story</a> and I always envisioned it having a sequel.  That sequel will never happen, but this scene was the best part of what I had planned.</p><p>The morning after Clark and Bruce finally get together, Clark contemplates their relationship and Bruce reassures him in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this story was originally envisioned as a sequel to "Whiskey and Chocolate Cake" and I wrote most of it nearly a year ago, right after I finished that, so I've been cleaning it up to make it be... not terrible. But since I decided not to make this a sequel, I tried to clean up any direct references to that story, so you don't need to have read it to follow this, though they do still sort of fit together.

Clark and Bruce had been friends for years by the time that they realized that there was something else between them… something that could prove to be even more meaningful, if they were very lucky. After years of being close in almost every possible way, the two men confronted their feelings for one another and found their way into each other’s arms… and Bruce’s bed.

So on this, the morning after they had finally gotten together, Clark rather hoped to wake up with Bruce wrapped around him or vice versa (he wasn’t picky), or at the very least to be beside him. But when his eyes fluttered open late the next morning, he was alone in the big bed, and he felt a brief panic.

But he wouldn’t allow himself to worry. Not yet at least. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head and listened to what was happening around him. The first sound he heard was the water running in the shower of the en suite bathroom. He briefly considered joining Bruce, but decided to give him his privacy and not to push him. Clark knew that the previous night had been a big step for Bruce, who had embraced the vulnerable part of himself that needed another person despite the fact that exposing that vulnerability was new and scary to him.

But it was a big deal for Clark, too… there might not have been such a hurdle for him to cross, but he was concerned about how he and Bruce would transition from being just friends to having a romantic relationship, and he knew that there were a lot of things they would probably need to discuss and rules they’d need to set in place. And Bruce wouldn’t want to have those discussions, probably wasn’t equipped to have them… though he’d surely be able to handle laying down rules.

The more Clark thought about it, the more he wished Bruce was there in that bed with him to reassure him in that strong and silent way he had of making Clark feel safe and confident. He wanted to know that this meant the same to Bruce that it did to him, that Bruce wanted to make it work just as much as Clark did… and that he had meant every word he had said the previous night. Clark briefly hugged his knees to his chest as he realized that he just didn't want to feel alone.

At that thought, he pulled himself out of bed. On the floor he found the tangled heap of his and Bruce's clothes from the night before and slipped his boxer briefs back on. He yawned and stretched again, scratching the back of his head, and found his glasses in his shirt pocket. But before he could put them on, he discovered that they were broken in the middle, a casualty of the events of the previous evening. He was just contemplating whether or not he'd be able to use his heat vision to fuse the bridge back together so he wouldn't have to do the geeky schoolboy thing and tape them together when Bruce came back into the room with a towel wrapped around his middle.

Clark held his broken glasses behind his back and smiled rather shyly as he felt his pulse begin to quicken. One night, and this was how Bruce affected him. He was almost giddy, and he knew he was showing it.

“Good morning,” Bruce said softly, a little smile playing on his lips.

"Hey," Clark replied quietly. "How are you this morning?"

Bruce smirked and turned toward the chair where a suit was laid out. "I'm fine, and thank you for asking." With a coy glance over his shoulder at Clark, he dropped the towel to the floor and stood there naked for a moment before beginning to dress. "And how are you, Mr. Kent? Besides so very cordial and polite, that is."

Clark smiled. "Sorry. I just... I guess I don't really know how to act in this situation. It’s… new." _It’s new but it means the world to me_ , he silently added. _I want it to last so I can’t risk scaring you away_. “I guess I never really know what to say…”

Turning back to Clark, Bruce snorted a laugh, "So by all means, be as awkward as you possibly can."

Clark rolled his eyes but smiled to himself. "You're such a jerk." He was glad Bruce was in a happy mood, at least.

Bruce stole a quick glance at Clark, probably to see if there was any actual annoyance behind that remark. Heaving a little sigh, he went on in the same carefree tone, "What's the matter, Kent? Don't you normally spend your nights tangled in a knot with an old friend?"

Clark glanced down at the ground and noticed for the first time that he only had on one sock. He nearly blushed again to think of how silly he probably looked, sleeping naked with one sock on his foot, and tried to discreetly use his other foot to take the sock off. "No, _old friend_ , I must say, that was a first,” he replied, toe hooked in the damnable piece of hosiery. “And not to be vulgar at this time of the morning, but it felt like it was pretty new to you too, if you catch my meaning."

Bruce zipped his pants and walked over to Clark with his shirt on, but open and unbuttoned. "Stop fidgeting," he whispered, looking down to where Clark had gotten the sock almost all the way off of his foot. "You know, I thought the one sock look was kind of cute." Gently, he placed one hand at Clark's waist and reached behind him with the other, taking the broken glasses from the taller man and placing them on the dresser beside him. "I know this is new and it might take some time to get used to, but that doesn't mean we need to walk on eggshells around one another."

Clark gave Bruce a lopsided smile as a bit of color went to his cheeks. “I know. And I’m sorry.”

Bruce’s hand darted from behind Clark’s back to his face, and he ran his thumb across the redness on his cheek. “You don’t need to apologize for anything.”

Clark nodded. “I do… I’m making this so much work already. And who’d have guessed you’d handle this better than I am?”

“You’re fine,” Bruce reassured. “Better than fine.”

“I just... I don't want to screw things up," Clark went on, biting his lip slightly.

Bruce licked his lips and nodded. "Neither do I."

Clark smiled and Bruce began to trace little circles on his ribs with one finger. He couldn’t help reaching up and placing one hand gently on Bruce’s square jaw and sighing. “You’re so good looking, you know that?”

Bruce turned his head and laid a gentle kiss on Clark’s palm. “So are you. I mean really. It’s almost ridiculous.”

Clark smiled coyly. “Hey, Mr. Evasive, you never did answer me about… y’know, if _this_ was new to you. It _felt_ like it…”

“Clark,” Bruce began flatly, clearly trying to sound severe. But he couldn’t keep it up very long. He sighed and answered, “Yes, all of this has been fairly new. But I like learning – and perfecting – new things… don’t you?” In response, Clark grinned and grasped both of Bruce's hands and laced their fingers together. He gave Bruce a quick peck on the lips, then a little kiss on the jaw, followed by one on the collarbone.

"Mmm, you tease," Bruce sighed. “Getting me all worked up before we have to leave.”

Clark pulled Bruce a tad closer and kissed him again on the lips, just a bit more forcefully. “I would never tease you. I’ve got every intention of following through.”

Bruce accepted one more kiss before gently moving away. "You know, you've really opened my eyes last night and this morning. The world sees you as this good little Boy Scout, but I'm starting to feel like I'm the only one who gets to see what a bad influence you truly are. And I’m a bit disillusioned, really."

Clark smiled coyly. "You act as if you don't love it. And I can tell how much you love it." He was glancing at the bulge growing in Bruce's pants and silently congratulating himself on causing it. "You know," he continued softly, "We would have time to do... _whatever_... if you let me drop you off where you needed to go after."

Bruce shook his head as a smile played on just the corners of his mouth. "For one thing, you know I _hate_ to fly. And for another, that would be wildly inappropriate."

Clark ran his hand gently over Bruce's crotch, barely making contact. "Because I know how you hate any sort of impropriety..."

Bruce’s breath hitched, like he was both surprised and trying very hard not to give in. But he didn’t resist for long. After a moment, he sighed, and met Clark's mouth with a hard, passionate kiss. "You know," he growled, "I would have been able to turn you down if you didn't look so damned good standing there in your underwear. With your one sock."

Clark put his arms around Bruce's neck and ran his fingers through his thick, black hair. "You know you drive me crazy, right?" he sighed. With a smile, Bruce put his hands on Clark's hips and pushed his crotch up against the other man's. Clark knew Bruce could feel his erection, just threatening to peep out the top of his underwear. Just that much, and they were both ready again, as if they hadn’t spent much of the previous night making each other come. It was like they’d been living in a drought, and the night long storm had done nothing to help it.

As Bruce ran his hand along the outline of Clark's hard cock, the Kryptonian let out a little moan and a hot breath against Bruce's jaw. His head was spinning and he couldn't control his breathing. How did Bruce manage to make him feel like a horny teenager with so little effort? Bruce's hand was still rubbing Clark's cock through the underwear, but harder now, creating a wet spot from the precome he had leaked. Clark grinded his hips against Bruce's hand, and they both sighed heavily.

Bruce reached into Clark's underwear and liberated his rock hard cock and began to rub his hand up the length of him. "Oh, Jesus fuck, that feels good," Clark moaned.

“I wanna make you come,” Bruce groaned, shuddering slightly and holding onto Clark with one hand as he reached into his own pants with the other. When he had gotten his already leaking dick out of his pants, he reiterated, “I want you to come over and over again… gets me off just to watch you. Fuck, Clark.”

Clark reached over and traced his finger up Bruce’s length and ran his thumb across the head, teasing the slit. Bruce shuddered a soft moan, and Clark took both their cocks in the same hand and began to jerk them together.

"Oh, fuck," Bruce moaned. "That – mm – feels so gooood – ahh, fuck.” He threw his arms around Clark's shoulders and held him closer, and Clark felt electricity thrumming within him because _he_ made Bruce disconnect like that, and it was possibly the sexiest thing he’d ever witnessed. The man seemed barely in control of his own body as he kissed Clark's bare shoulder and licked a little trail from the spot he kissed, up Clark's neck, and to his jaw.

The feeling of Bruce's tongue on his body sent Clark over the edge, and he came in four spurts like ribbons and a final little dribble, all over his hand, Bruce’s stomach, and the floor. He slowly continued to jerk them together, his legs shaking, as the waves of pleasure coursed through his body, though he was sensitive to the touch. The feeling of Bruce’s cock against his, warm and slick and heavy, was too good to relinquish just yet.

But when he felt Bruce’s muscles tense, he realized how close he was, and the focus changed. After a quick but sloppy kiss, he growled, "Now you," and dropped to his knees. Teasingly, he opened his mouth and let his hot breath go on Bruce's twitching cock. He gave a slow, tantalizing lick up Bruce's shaft as he grabbed his hip with one hand and used the other to cradle his balls. Glancing up to Bruce’s face and loving the look of his eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open, he slapped the erection against his tongue a few times before circling his tongue around the head and giving it a gentle little kiss. Then, without wasting any more time, he took Bruce’s length in his mouth, loving the feeling and the taste and the smell and _everything_. He could honestly blow Bruce all day, if he had the time. But he didn’t get the chance, as it didn't take more than that for Bruce to slip over the edge. He came hard in Clark's eager mouth, calling his name in a strangled moan.

Clark swallowed every drop Bruce gave him. He then ran his tongue along Bruce's length and swirled it again around the head, licking Bruce clean and looking up and into the man’s eyes. Bruce smiled softly and gently pulled Clark up to his feet and kissed him once, twice and ran his fingers through Clark's hair.

"You know, I just got out of the shower," Bruce whispered once they pulled apart, his arms still around Clark’s waist. "And I already need another."

Clark smiled into Bruce's neck. "But it was worth it, wasn't it?" His hands were roaming Bruce's body gently, exploring warm, scarred, beautiful skin.

Bruce simply smiled and gave Clark a gentle squeeze and another slow kiss. "Something tells me it's _always_ going to be worth it with you."

 _Always_. Always was a beautiful word, and it sounded even more beautiful as it spilled unprompted from Bruce’s lips. Clark couldn’t stop himself from giving Bruce one more kiss and then leaning his forehead against Bruce’s.

“I hope it will be,” he answered quietly. “Now, you go shower. I have to go home and change before I go in to the office. But I’ll see you later.”

Bruce stole another kiss and hummed softly as he did so. “Come back after work.”

Clark finally, reluctantly, pulled away. “Try and stop me.”

They didn’t have all the answers, but that was okay. They would figure things out as they went. But Clark felt sure that he and Bruce wanted the same things out of this relationship, and that thought got him through the rest of the day… until he was back with Bruce. Back where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my stories for the last year... it's really meant a lot to me. <3


End file.
